


The Starry Night Agent and the Mystery of the Disappearing Idols

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Crack, Detectives, Gen, Missing Persons, Mystery, POV Second Person, Screenplay/Script Format, mild violence, stalkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: Shortly after Ken and N started acting strangely, they disappeared. With only three weeks left until their comeback, Rovix called for a Starry Night Agent to help get to the bottom of this mystery and find the missing boys.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on August 22, 2015.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: So this is a special (not so) little piece! Back in in the summer of 2013 (before I started WTH), I started working on a VIXX Mystery Detective game with my friend Sakura. We never ended up making the game, so she suggested I post up the plot as a fic so it wouldn’t go to waste. Thus here it is! I edited the format very slightly for readability, but left it in a script format with all the scenes and answer choices in place like a game script would have. This is actually quite a long “game”, split into “days”. I’ll be posting this piece by piece. This starts out pretty serious, but I promise hanging around until the end will be worth it! This “game” was precursor to me starting WTH, so it’s got a bit of a special place in my heart. Hope you all enjoy!

A boy band called VIXX debuted in 2012. Since their debut, their fanbase has grown steadily. They won the hearts of many girls and boys alike. They were known for their great variety skills and ballsy (bootylicious) concepts. However, recently VIXX’s behavior turned strange. As a member of the organization “Starry Night” you were contacted by Rovix to look into this situation. Starry Night protects the stars so starlight can shine bright and never go out. They are the protectors of the idols and solve mysteries quietly and out of the public eye. It’s with this mission that you received this request from Rovix.

Rovix: “Dear Starry Night Agents,”

Rovix: “Recently some Star Agents have been flickering.”

Rovix: “VIXX has a comeback in less than three weeks, but VIXX Agents have been in poor condition.”

Rovix: “After a string of incidents of odd behavior, Agents N and Ken have disappeared.”

Rovix: “We humbly request Starry Night Agents’ help.”

Rovix: “For the sake of Starlight, please don’t let VIXX’s light go out.”

#Player name input.


	2. Day 1

You: “So this is Jellyfish Entertainment? Pretty impressive building.”

You enter the building and approach the front desk.

You: “I’m here to see the manager of VIXX? He should be expecting me.”

Receptionist: “May I have your name?”

You: “My name is [___].”

Receptionist: “Ah yes, I see. Welcome [___]. Let me give you directions to the practice room”

You followed the receptionist’s directions to the practice room. Inside you saw four young men practicing a dance, but they were completely out of sync.

???: “Come on guys, just because N and Ken aren’t here doesn’t mean we can slack off!“

??: "It’s just not the same.”

???: "Our comeback is in less than three weeks!”

????: “Enough.”

The member with the piercing stare turned away from the others and headed towards the door.

???: “Ah- Hey! Leo!”

As Leo walked past you, an unpleasant expression on his face, he bowed slightly.

?: “He’s probably going to blow off some steam by singing. We should just take a break too…”

??: “More importantly, who is this?”

The one with the looks of a fine sculpture motioned in your direction.

You: “Ah! I’m Agent [___]. Rovix sent me here to look into the disappearance of some of your group members.”

?: “They really think it’s that serious?”

??: “Of course it’s that serious!”

**—What do you say?—**

> **You: “We take every disappearance seriously in Starry Night.”**
> 
> **—Ravi: “I’m really glad to hear that.”  
> ** **—Hyuk: “I’m glad we’ve got professional help now.”**

> **You: “I’m only here to prevent the fans from rioting.”**
> 
> **—Hongbin: “You really think they’d riot?”  
> ** **—You: “Well, you have gotten more popular recently, right?”  
> ** **—Hyuk: “We definitely have.”**

> **You: “Jellyfish has poured a lot of money into you, so…”**
> 
> **—Hyuk: “We’re just money makers to them?”  
> ** **—You: “This is Kpop we’re talking about.”  
> ** **—You: “Please don’t be too shocked. Anyway…”**

You: “Would you mind taking me to see your manager?”

???: “Of course not! Let’s go right now!”

???: “Ah–! I’m Ravi! It’s nice to meet you.”

??: “I’m Hongbin. It’s nice you meet you.”

?: “I’m Hyuk! Nice to meet you.”

Hongbin: “Our manager should be in his office.”

They took you down the hall to the manager’s office.

Manager: "Ah, you must be Starry Night Agent [___]. I see you already met VIXX.”

Manager: “Well, the members that are here anyway.”

Manager: “Ah– Where’s Leo?”

Hyuk: “He got annoyed and ran off to sing.”

Manager: “Hyuk, go get him.”

With a salute, Hyuk ran off to find Leo.

Manager: “I want to inform you of the specifics when everyone is present.”

Manager: “Let’s go the practice room, there’s more room there.”

When you entered the hallway, you saw Hyuk come out of the recording booth.

Hyuk: “He’s not there… I’m going to check the gym… Although, no one’s usually there this time of day.”

Ravi and Hongbin’s brows creased at Hyuk’s words.

Manager: “Come to the practice room when you find him.”

Hyuk nodded and ran off. Back in the practice room, the manager motioned for you to sit on the couch. The others sat next to you or pulled up folding chairs. After a few minutes, Hyuk returned with Leo trailing behind him.

Hyuk: “He was sitting in the stairwell listening to his MP3. Hyung, how weird can you get?”

Leo brushed past Hyuk without saying anything and sat in one of the empty seats. Once Hyuk was seated as well, the manager cleared his throat.

Manager: “As you know, some of the members have gone missing. It’s at a highly critical time, too.”

Manager: “With their comeback in less than three weeks, we worry about having to cancel promotions.” Manager: “That would severely set back their popularity.”

You: “I see. So we need to find them ASAP.”

Ravi: “We’ve been looking for them after practicing for our comeback, but we’ve had no luck.”

You: “Can you tell me how this all started?”

Manager: “Yes. About a week and a half ago, our Ken started acting weird.”

Hyuk: “He’s normally the mood maker, but for some reason he went really quiet.”

Hyuk: “Then he started snapping for no reason. About 5 days ago he went to the rental store to get a movie.”

Manager: “He never came back. He disappeared with the car.”

Hongbin: “Then our leader, N, started acting weird.”

Hongbin: “At first we just thought it was because he was worried. He stayed up for 72 hours straight looking for Ken.”

Ravi: “He went through every contact in his address book that could be trusted.”

Hyuk: “That’s like a third the idols in the business!”

Hongbin: “Yesterday morning, he went out to meet with one of his contacts but he disappeared.”

Manager: “N took the group phone with him, but we haven’t been able to get through to him.”

Manager: “Do you have any questions?”

**—What do you ask?—**

> **You: “Who was the contact that N met?”**
> 
> **—Manager: “Lee Joon from MBLAQ”**

> **You: “What movie was Ken going to rent?”**
> 
> **— Hyuk: “The new One Piece movie”**

> **You: “So their odd behavior was very sudden?”**
> 
> **— Ravi: “Very sudden”**

> **You: “Have there been any weird occurrences lately?”**
> 
> **— Hongbin: “Well we have seen more Sasaeng Fans lately…”**

You: “I see…”

You: “Can you explain to me a bit more about what was going on when Ken and N got unusually irritable?”

Ravi: “Ken was really random… one minute he would be smiling and making a joke, and the next minute he would yell at us for something.”

Ravi: “Sometimes he scolds us as a joke, so we didn’t think much of it at first but…”

Hongbin: “After it got more frequent we got worried.”

Hyuk: “As for N-hyung…”

Leo: “He was worried.”

Everyone’s eyes snapped to Leo when he spoke. His voice was so quiet that it caught you off guard.

Leo: “Both Ken and N were worried.”

Leo: “When the others were at a schedule, Ken got frustrated with me. N called him out, and we had a long talk.”

Leo: “Ken said that he didn’t know why he was acting that way.”

Leo: “He apologized and we made up, but after the others returned, he got mad during dinner.”

Leo: “He went to rent the movie so he could clear his head but…”

Ravi: “He never came back.”

Hyuk: “What did he get mad at anyway?”

Ravi: “I don’t know. I think he knocked his chopsticks off the table.”

You: “So it was even little things like that?”

Leo: “Yeah.”

Leo said, nodding three times.

Leo: “After Ken disappeared, N couldn’t sleep well…”

Leo: “A few times he rambled about how he kept dreaming about bad things happening to Ken…”

Ravi: “Ah! But N is a bit paranoid. Isn’t it normal for him to worry like that?”

Hyuk: “But there was that time he went off during practice…”

Hongbin: “Aah, I remember that. Ken’s part came up, and N suddenly yelled.”

Hongbin: “ ‘How could you run off this close to our comeback!?’ or something like that.”

Hongbin: “After that he got really picky about everything.”

Leo: “That wasn’t N being weird.”

Hongbin: “Huh? He works us hard normally, but he was getting really snappy.”

Leo: “He was just worried.”

Ravi: “I know he was worried and lacking sleep, but to take it out on us?”

Leo: “You’ve been just as irritable.”

Ravi: “But not like N was. He made us dance until we collapsed.”

Ravi: “Even when Hyuk almost sprained his ankle, he just told Hyuk to not do it that way again.”

Hongbin: “Clearly something else was up for him to be that bitchy.”

Leo suddenly stood and crossed the circle to where Hongbin was sitting, fists clenched so tightly his knuckles turned white. Just as quickly, Ravi, Hyuk and the manager leapt across the circle and restrained Leo. After a few moments of struggling, Leo went lax and the others released him. He pushed past the others and left the room.

Manager: “Leo!”

 

**—What do you say?—**

> **You: “Is he normally like that?”**
> 
> **— Hyuk: “Well, he is quicker to punch than the rest of us…”**

> **You: “What bee is up his bonnet?”**
> 
> **— Hyuk: “There’s no bee in his bonnet”**

> **You: “I don’t think he liked you calling N bitchy…”**
> 
> **— “…”**  

 

Manager: “Leo is a bit shy and can get a bit aggressive at times, but he’s a good guy.”

the manager explained to you.

Manager: “But really, all of you are a bit too short fused today. Have you been getting enough sleep?”

Ravi: “Only 2 hours at the most…”

Ravi answered. The manager sighed.

Manager: “You won’t get anything done like this. After you sort out things with Leo, go get some sleep.”

Manager: “Agent [___], would you be ok with starting your investigations on your own tonight?”

You: “That’s perfectly ok with me.”

You: “I’ll get started right away. Shall we meet first thing in the morning?”

Manager: “Yes. Since N ran off with the group’s phone, I’ll call you.”

Manager: “Now, go sort things out with Leo, we can’t have you fighting like this. He’s not the only one that’s been irritable lately.”

Hyuk, Ravi and Hongbin nodded, but it was obvious from their expressions they they weren’t happy being called out like that. Nevertheless, they filed out of the room to look for Leo.

You: “I best be going too. I’ll talk to the rest of the employees around here first. I’ll see you tomorrow!”

With that, you bowed slightly and left the practice room. 


	3. Day 2

You cautiously pushed the door to the practice room open. Even though it was 6:15 AM, Hongbin and Hyuk were already going over the choreography. Ravi was sleeping on the couch. However, Leo was nowhere to be seen.

You: “Good morning.”

You called out as you entered the room fully. Ravi shifted a bit in his sleep but didn’t wake up.

Hongbin: “Good morning!”

Hyuk: “Good morning!”

The boys turned to you with bright but tired expressions.

You: “Did you get any rest?”

Hyuk: “Not exactly like we were supposed to…”

Hongbin: “We went out to search for N and Ken and ended up staying up a bit later than we intended.”

You: “I see. Did you find any clues?”

Hongbin: “Unfortunately, no.”

Hyuk: “Have you found out anything?”

You: “Unfortunately, I haven’t.”

Hyuk and Hongbin’s expressions lost a bit of their chipperness at the news.

Leo: “Good morning”

Leo’s soft voice came from behind you. You turned around to greet him, caught off guard by his sudden appearance.

Leo: “Coffee?”

You looked down at his hands and noticed that he was holding a drink crate with four coffee cups in his left hand, and a fifth cup in his right.

Hyuk: “So that’s where you disappeared to when we got here! You bought us coffee?”

Leo nodded as his eyes drifted to look at Hyuk behind you. Hyuk practically skipped over and grabbed a coffee from the crate. Meanwhile, Hongbin headed over to where Ravi was and began shaking him violently.

Hongbin: “OI! Wake up! Leo brought us coffee!”

The effort didn’t wake Ravi at all. Hongbin positioned his knee on Ravi’s stomach, then put his whole body weight on that one point. Ravi’s eyes snapped open with a cry of pain. He tried to grab at Hongbin. Hongbin stumbles back laughing.

Hongbin: “Leo bought us coffee. Drink it and wake-up already. Agent [___] is already here.”

Ravi threw the jacket he was using as a pillow at Hongbin as he got up. Both Hongbin and Ravi each took a cup.

Leo: “Coffee?”

Leo asked again, holding the last cup out towards you and nodding at it. Shocked at his kindness, you stuttered for a bit while trying to find the right words.

You: “I’m so sorry! I don’t drink coffee…”

Feeling guilty, you offered to pay him back for the coffee. Leo shook his head.

Leo: “It’s alright, I’ll drink it.”

You: “Are you sure??”

Leo nodded and brought his cup to his lips. After two gulps, he crushed his cup and threw it in the nearby trashcan. You stared in amazement as he took the last coffee and tossed the crate.

**—How do you comment?—**

> **You: “Is that normal?”**
> 
> **—Leo ignores you, starting to pace with his coffee.**

> **You: “He must be really thirsty…”**
> 
> **—Leo ignores you, starting to pace with his coffee.**

> **You: “That’s disgusting….”**
> 
> **—Leo glares at you from the corner of his eyes.**

 

Hyuk: “Leo really likes coffee.”

Hyuk explained to you, patting your shoulder.

You: “I see…”

You: “Anyway, I was hoping that we could all discuss how we should approach the search today.”

Leo: “Ah!”

Leo suddenly exclaimed, his eyes widening as he remembered something.

Leo: “On my way back, I found this.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone. Ravi choked mid sip. He shoved his coffee at Hongbin’s chest and dashed to Leo’s side.

Ravi: “That’s N’s phone!”

He exclaimed as he took it out of Leo’s hand and examined it. It was an iPhone in a boston terrier case.

Ravi: “But it looks pretty beat up.”

Hongbin: “Will it even turn on?”

Hyuk: “The batteries on those things suck. It’s probably dead.”

Ravi: “Charger! Charger! Where’s the charger?”

Hyuk: “I think I have my ipod’s!!”

The two ran off to find a charger.

Hongbin: “I don’t think this is a good sign…”

Hongbin: “N’s always got his phone. But this explains why we couldn’t contact him.”

You turned to Leo.

You: “Where did you find it?”

Leo: “One of the alleys I use to stay out of sight.”

You: “Can you take me there?”

Leo nodded.

Ravi: “No one has a charge cord! We gotta go home to get one.”

Ravi shouted as he and Hyuk came back to the practice room.

Hongbin: “Eh!?”

You: “Then we’ll use this as an opportunity. Leo can show us where he found the phone on our way.”

The boys exchanged glances between each other.

Hongbin: “You want to come to our dorm?”

You: “Yeah. There could be some valuable clues there.”

You: “I want to go sooner rather than later.”

Hongbin flinched.

Hongbin: “I probably should have spent last night cleaning up…”

You laughed at his words.

You: “Won’t be anything I haven’t seen before, unless…”

**—How do you continue?—**

> **You: “Maybe you left your porn out?”**
> 
> **—They suddenly became flustered and denied any such material was in their dorm.**

> **You: “Maybe you’re all crazy fanboys of some other idol?”**
> 
> **—Leo elbowed Hongbin in the side. Hongbin coughed, looking away as a blush spread on his cheeks.  
> ** **—Hongbin: “Nothing like that in our dorm.”**

You: “Well then, nothing to worry about!”

You: “Leo, lead the way!”

With a flustered nod from Leo, you departed Jellyfish.

______________

You: “So this is where you found the phone?”

You asked as Leo pointed at the ground. Leo nodded as he kneeled down.”

Leo: “Right here, face down.”

You kneeled down next to him as the others crowded around behind you.

You: “I see.”

**—What do you ask?—**

> **You: “Do you guys come through here often?”**
> 
> **— Leo: “Almost everyday.”**

> **You: “Why would N be passing through an area like this?”**
> 
> **— Hongbin: “It’s a convenient way to avoid the crowds.”**

You: “If that’s the case, he probably dropped it on the way back to Jellyfish.”

Ravi: “Probably. It’s only about three minutes to the building from here.”

You: “But he never made it back… I wonder what happened.”

You said as you stood up and began looking around the alley. There wasn’t much in the alleyway. Even when you looked around both entrances, nothing seemed to stick out.

Hongbin: “Leo, you come this way almost everyday. Why didn’t you notice it?”

Hyuk: “Yeah, that’s right. If it’s been here since N disappeared, you should have noticed it.”

Leo: “I don’t know why.”

You: “Maybe he almost came back today? But something happened and he left.”

Hongbin: “You mean that N might be wandering around still?”

Leo: “It’s not like him not to check in.”

Hyuk: “But you know he’s been acting weird. This could be part of it too.”

Leo: “I didn’t come this way yesterday.”

Hongbin: “But you didn’t notice on your way to get coffee today?”

Leo: “I was distracted!!”

Leo snapped. The sudden increase in the volume of his voice shocked you.

Hongbin: “Distracted? By what?”

Hongbin stepped closer to Leo, a displeased expression on his face.

Leo: “My thoughts!”

Leo: “You think I’m not worried too!?”

Leo clenched his fist, the veins bulging in his arms as his muscles tensed. As Leo began to step closer to Hongbin, Hyuk and Ravi rushed to restrain him. Leo quickly shook them off and brought a hand to his head. Shaking his head he said,

Leo: “I need to clear my head. Go back without me. I’ll follow you later.”

With those words, Leo turned to leave the alley way, headed away from Jellyfish’s building. You sighed and turned to look at the others.

You: “I think he’s right. It doesn’t look like there’s much left to see here.”

You: ”Should we head to the dorm?”

Ravi: “Yeah. The phone should have more answers.”

You: “Should we take a company van then?”

Hyuk: “You can drive?”

You: “I wouldn’t be here if I couldn’t.”

Hongbin: “Why would you think [___] couldn’t drive? And isn’t it logical to take a company van?”

Hyuk: “Hey what’s up with you? Normally I’m not the only snarky one.”

Ravi: “Shush, my children.”

Ravi said in his rapping voice.

Hyuk: “Are you channeling N?”

Ravi: “Maybe.”

Ravi said, continuing in his deep voice before switching back to his normal tone.

Ravi: “Let’s get back and charge this phone. Then we really can channel N.”

_________________

Hyuk: “It feels lonely with just three of us in the car…”

Hongbin: “Yeah…”

When you arrived outside the dorm, everyone piled out of the car. You parked and locked the van and walked around to the boys.

You: “This place has pretty good security.”

Ravi: “There are a few other idols and celebrities living here as well.”

Hongbin: “But they’re no one we ever work with.”

Ravi: “We hardly see any neighbors.”

Ravi: “Though, I think N keeps up a friendly relationship with most of them.”

As the boys talked, they led the way out of the parking garage.

Hongbin: “There’s this Ajumma that lives on the floor below us, I think she thinks we’re highly paid call boys or something.”

Ravi: “What?”

Hongbin: “I don’t think she knows we’re idols. I don’t think she even watches TV.”

Ravi: “What? What are you talking about?”

Ravi laughed.

Hongbin: “But N talks to her a lot. She gives him sweets. He brings them back sometimes.”

Ravi: “You’re making that up. I’ve never seen those.”

Hongbin: “Because you’re always sleeping when he gets home and don’t listen when he talks about it.”

Ravi: “Aah. That’s probably the case.”

Hongbin: “If we ignore him all the time he gets mad, so sometimes I listen to him babble.”

**—What do you ask?—–**

> **You: “Does N normally talk a lot at night?”**
> 
> **— Ravi: “Not just at night! All the time! It’s just the most annoying at night.”**

> **You: “Do you think any of the neighbors might have a grudge?”**
> 
> **— Hongbin: “N isn’t that annoying…”**

> **You: “Just how big is N’s social network anyway?”**
> 
> **— Ravi “I don’t think I could even name half of the idols he knows.”**

You: “It’s going to be annoying to go through all the contacts on his phone.”

You: “Who was N meeting the day he disappeared?”

Ravi: “Ah, Lee Joon of MBLAQ.”

You looked at Ravi as he answered and caught a figure in the corner of your eye. You snapped your head quickly in the direction of the figure, just as it was disappearing behind a car.

You: “We should hurry and get to your dorm.”

You said as you pushed Ravi and Hongbin forward. You didn’t like the feeling you got from the figure you saw. After everyone got inside the elevator, Hyuk pressed the 12th floor button. When you arrived at the dorm’s front door, Ravi entered the key code. Ravi, Hongbin, and Hyuk rushed inside ahead of you. You could hear the members rummaging around inside. You locked the door and slipped off your shoes in the entryway.

You: “(I wonder what they’re doing?)”

**—-Where do you go?—-**

**Livingroom #Hyuk**

**Bedroom 1 #Ravi**

**Bedroom 2 #Hongbin**

**Bathroom #Player goes to bathroom**

**————**

____________

                       |

Livingroom      |

____________|

You walked into the living room to see Hyuk hurriedly organizing the room.

You: “You don’t need to clean up. This place isn’t that messy.”

Hyuk’s head snapped up to look at you. His eyes drifted to something behind you and grew wide. He rushed forward and grabbed the object and hid it behind his back.

Hyuk: “Some of the things laying out are a bit embarrassing.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, he made a dash for the change room, careful to prevent you from seeing the object behind his back. You noticed one of the clothes lines was bouncing. Hyuk returned to the room empty handed, looking around to see if anything else needed hiding.

**—What do you say?—**

> **You: “Was that your underwear?”**
> 
> **— Hyuk: “Some things you just don’t let guests see.”  
> ** **—Hyuk said as he rubbed the back of his head, cheeks red and a sheepish smile on his face.**

> **You: “You know you shouldn’t hide things from me. You might be hiding clues.”**
> 
> **— Hyuk: “Trust me, the things I’m putting away won’t help in your investigation.”**

> **You: “Are you hiding the porn?”**
> 
> **— Hyuk: “NO! We don’t have anything like that here!”**

> **You: “Where are the others?”**
> 
> **— Hyuk: “Probably in their rooms.”**

You: “Uhuh…”

You: “So, uh, about the cellphone…”

Hyuk: “Ah! Ravi has it. He’s probably charging it now.”

You: “Ah, alright.”

You: “So, Hyuk, can you tell me about your connection to Lee Joon?”

Hyuk: “Aah, Lee Joon is our senior.”

Hyuk: “He mentored us a lot when we were trainees.”

You: “I see. So the members are close to him?”

Hyuk: “Aah… well we don’t see him or the rest of MBLAQ much, but we’re friendly when we do meet.”

You: “Aaah. So why do you think N went to see him?”

Hyuk: “Ah, well he’s easy to approach so maybe–”

Hyuk was cut off by the sound of the door bell.

____________

–Jump to Doorbell–

____________

____________

                       |

Bedroom 1      |

____________|

You knocked on the door before entering. Ravi was inside shoving things into closets.

You: “You don’t need to clean up. This place isn’t that messy.”

Ravi: “It’s embarrassing letting you see things in this state.”

You: “Like I just said, it really isn’t THAT messy in here.”

You: “It looks lived in. But there are so many clothes…”

Ravi turned around to look at you, and realized you were looking into one of the closets. Suddenly, he shoved what was in his hand inside and closed the closet door. He wedged himself between you and that door.

RavI: “That one’s mine. Nothing interesting’s there.”

You: “Oh?”

**—What do you say?—**

> **You: “Was that your underwear?”**
> 
> **— Ravi: “I don’t know, was it?”  
> ** **—Ravi answered with a playful expression on his face.  
> ** **—You: “It looked pink and flashy…”  
> ** **—Ravi: “None of us have underwear like that!!”**

> **You: “You know you shouldn’t hide things from me. You might be hiding clues.”**
> 
> **— Ravi: “I don’t think our clothes are clues.”  
> ** **—You: “Then what’s to hide? Unless you have some oddly embarrassing hobbies…”  
> ** **—Ravi stuttered for a minute at the accusation.  
> ** **—Ravi: “Nothing like that!”**

> **You: “Are you hiding the porn?”** **  
>  **
> 
> **— Ravi: “I already told you we don’t have any of that here.”  
> ** **—You: “For some reason, I just can’t believe that when you say it…”  
> ** **—Ravi: “Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?”**

> **You: “Where are the others?”**
> 
> **—Ravi: “Cleaning up the rest of the dorm.”**

You: “Anyway…”

You: “About the cellphone.”

Ravi: “Ah, it’s over there charging.”

Ravi said, pointing to the opposite wall.

Ravi: “It should have enough juice soon.”

You: “That’s good.”

You: “So, N went to see Lee Joon on the day he disappeared?”

Ravi: “Yeah. He’s our senior. We‘re friendly but I don’t know if I’d say we’re especially close.”

You: “What’s your relation to him?”

Ravi: “Well, he and MBLAQ mentored us–”

Ravi was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

____________

–Jump to Scene Doorbell–

____________

____________

                       |

Bedroom 2      |

____________|

You knocked on the door before entering. Hongbin was inside shoving things into closets.

You: “You don’t need to clean up. This place isn’t that messy.”

Hongbin: “This isn’t a mess?”

Hongbin asked with a skeptical look on his face.

Hongbin: “I rushed out this morning and didn’t have anytime to make sure my bed and closet were straight.”

You: “An unmade bed does not make a room messy…”

Hongbin suddenly spotted something on the floor next to one of the sleeping mats. He rushed to grab it and slipped it into his pants pocket.

**—What do you say?—**

> **You: “Was that your underwear?”**
> 
> **—Hongbin: “No. Why would I leave that on the floor?”  
> ** **—Hongbin answered, sounding as if he was slightly offended by the question.**

> **You: “You know you shouldn’t hide things from me. You might be hiding clues.”**
> 
> **—Hongbin: “It’s a personal picture.”  
> ** **—You: “Oh? then why hide it?”  
> ** **—Hongbin: “It’s a bit embarrassing? It must have fallen out of  my wallet.”**

> **You: “Was that a centerfold model cutout?”**
> 
> **—Hongbin: “Why would I ruin a good magazine like that?”  
> ** **—You: “To be more discreet about it.”  
> ** **—Hongbin: “Why would I need to be discreet–”  
> ** **—When he realized what you were talking about he went doe-eyed and red and turned away in shock.**

> **You: “Where are the others?”**
> 
> **— Hongbin: “Hopefully cleaning up their mess…”**

You: “Anyway…”

You: “About the cellphone.”

Hongbin: “Ah, Ravi has it. It’s probably charging already.”

You: “That’s good.”

You: “So, about the day N disappeared…”

Hongbin: “Yes?”

You: “He met with Lee Joon? What sort of connection do you have with him?”

Hongbin: “Yeah. He was one of our mentors when we were trainees and rookies.

Hongbin: “We still talk when we meet at music sho–”

Hongbin was cut off by the sound of the doorbell.

_____________

–Jump to Scene Doorbell–

_____________

____________

                       |

Bathroom        |

____________|

Since the boys were probably cleaning, you figured you would relieve yourself.

You: “Do you mind if I use your bathroom?”

Ravi: “Go ahead!”

Ravi shouted from his room. You went to the bathroom and when you exited, the doorbell sounded.

____________

–Jump to Scene Doorbell–

____________

_—Scene Doorbell—_

Everyone gathered at the entrance of the door, curious.

Hongbin: “Who could it be at this hour?”

Ravi: “Leo wouldn’t bother ringing the doorbell, it’s not him.”

You: “Normally, you’d be at work right?”

Ravi: “Yeah.”

Ravi: “We would be gone most of the day.”

Ravi approached the door and looked at the monitor by the door to see who was there.

Ravi: “No one’s out there…”

Ravi stepped away from the door and looked at everyone else.

You: “Come back over here.”

You said as you motioned for Ravi to come back farther. Once he moved, you went over to the monitor and checked for yourself. No one was at the door. You look back at them briefly before fixing the security chain on the door.

You: “I’m going to open the door.”

You carefully opened the door and searched the visible area. A single letter and a small ring-sized box sat on the ground in front of the door.

You: “Get back further, just in case.”

you directed as you closed the door and undid the chain. The others scooted back as you opened the door. Cautiously you picked up the items and examined them.

“To: Hongbin”

You examined the small box and determined it wasn’t an explosive. After deciding that the items were safe, you brought them inside the apartment and closed the door. You fixed the chain again and made sure every lock was latched.

Ravi: “What’s that?”

You: “It’s addressed to Hongbin.”

Hongbin: “Me?”

You held the items out to him. Hongbin took the items and opened the letter first.

Ravi: “Read it out loud.”

Hongbin: “Yeah.”

Hongbin:“ ‘Dear Hongbin, You are my light and my life.’ ”

Hongbin: “ ‘I will give you everything, I will do anything for you.’ ”

Hongbin: “ ‘I love you with all my heart. Please love me too.’ ”

Hongbin: “ ‘Please don’t reject me like the others did.’ ”

Hongbin: “ ‘Sincerely, your biggest fan.’ ”

Hongbin and others’ expressions were horrified.

Hongbin: “This handwriting… it looks like the writing in the creepy letter that Ken got about a month ago…”

Ravi: “Eh?”

Hyuk: “Are you serious?”

Ravi and Hyuk crowded around Hongbin to look at the letter.

Ravi: “It is! That weirdly neat handwriting!”

Hongbin: “They know where we live…”

You: “Stay calm. Remember your training for dealing with stalker fans.”

Hongbin: “Should I even open this?”

You: “Let me open it.”

Hongbin handed the package back to you. You ripped the outer paper off and carefully opened the box. Inside was a decorative ring. Fixed in the center was a small glass container that looked to be filled with a liquid similar to blood. You looked back up at Hongbin, whose face was horrified.

You: “I’ll take both this ring and the letter to my colleague at the police.”

you said as you put the ring back in the box and held your hand out for the letter. Hongbin practically shoved the letter at you and stumbled farther into the dorm.

You: “Stay here. Keep the doors locked. Don’t leave.”

You: “I’ll call your manager. I’m going to look for any clues I can about this stalker.”

Hyuk: “Do you think they’re connected to Ken and N?”

You: “Possibly. Just stay here until you hear from your manager or other Jellyfish staff.”

They all nodded.

You: “You said this isn’t the first letter from this person right?”

You: “Find everything you can that you think is from this stalker.”

Ravi: “We’ll get everything.”

With that you exited the apartment and called their manager.

You: “A stalker showed up at the dorm. Is Leo with you?”

Manager: “No, Leo hasn’t shown up yet.”

You: “Eh? But it’s been over an hour since he left…”

Manager: “You said there was a stalker at the dorm? I’ll begin searching for Leo to make sure he’s ok.”

Manager: “If they know where the dorm is, they likely know the boys’ other frequented places.”

You: “Thank you. I’m headed to the police. Please call me when you know more.”

After exchanging your goodbyes, you hung up and headed straight to the police station.


	4. Day 3

Starry Night had agents in every field of law enforcement. Even though you started this mission by yourself, you had a network of friends and colleagues to rely on. Many other Agents were keeping an eye out for the missing VIXX members as they went about their own missions. One of your old classmates from your training days became a police detective working for Starry Night. After leaving the dorm the previous day, you paid them a visit and asked for help with finding information about the stalker. Despite the two of you pouring over details all night, little concrete information came out of it.

In the morning you reported to Jellyfish that you felt the boys were safe enough to go back to work. You pushed open the door to the practice room and found Hongbin and Ravi seated on the couch, chatting. Their expressions were serious, but worn out.

You: “Good morning.”

Hongbin and Ravi stopped their conversation when you spoke.

Ravi: “Good morning.”

Hongbin: “Did you find out anything?”

You: “I want to explain when everyone’s here. Where are Leo and Hyuk?”

Ravi and Hongbin looked at each other for a moment before looking back at you.

Ravi: “Hyuk is in the recording studio right now, re-recording a few lines for the live stages.”

Ravi: “And Leo…”

Ravi took a sharp breath as he scrunched his face in disappointment and frustration.

Ravi: “Leo hasn’t come back yet.”

Ravi: “No one could find him. He’s disappeared too.”

Leo’s disappearance shocked you.

Hongbin: “He’s normally a bit violent and quick to scold us if we push him too far…”

Hongbin: “I thought his recent outbursts were just because of the stress.”

Ravi: “Looking back on the last few days, he was acting much stranger than normal…”

Ravi: “I should have seen it coming.”

**—What do you say?—**

> **You: “Don’t worry, we’ll find him. We’ll find all of them.”**
> 
> **—Ravi: “I hope so…”**

> **You: “Did you know of anyone he might have gone to stay with?”**
> 
> **—Ravi: “The manager called his parents this morning, but they haven’t seen him.”**

Hyuk pushed open the door and entered, a tray of coffee in hand.

Hyuk: “Ah, Good morning [___].”

Hyuk: “Uhm, the manager sent me back with coffee.”

Hyuk: “He said we looked too dead on our feet to be any good right now…”

Ravi and Hongbin each took one of the cups and began to sip at them.

You: “Now that everyone’s here…”

You: “I wasn’t able to find out anything very useful about the stalker.”

Hongbin choked on his coffee.

Hongbin: “Nothing at all?”

He coughed out after clearing his throat. You shook your head.

You: “Unfortunately, nothing useful to capturing them anyway.”

You: “I did, however, figure out how they got into your apartment building.”

You: “They snuck in through the parking garage, either by slipping in when the landlord opens one of the back doors, or slipping in with a car.”

You: “From there, they watched residents for any codes needed to enter the building.”

You: “Even just one person slipping in like that is a problem for your building, so for the time being there’ll be a cop helping to secure the parking garage.”

You: “The stalker most likely figured out where you lived by actually following your van, or you, home.”

Hongbin: “This is a nightmare….”

You: “Now that we have at least you three and your building better secured,”

You: “there are a few things I want to talk to you about that I didn’t get to yesterday.”

Ravi: “Yes?”

You: “As far as we know, we’re the last people to have seen Leo. He’s a dead end for now.”

You: “But Lee Joon was the last to see N, right?”

Ravi: “That’s likely, yeah.”

You: “Please tell me more about your relationship with Lee Joon and MBLAQ.”

You: “I want to know more about why N would go to speak with him in person.”

Ravi: “Like it’s been mentioned before, MBLAQ was one of our mentors.”

Ravi: “It’s not like we’re very close, but we’re on friendly terms.”

Hongbin: “Joon has given us good advice in the past. I think it’s possible that N wanted to seek some advice about what to do if we didn’t find Ken.”

Hyuk: “Also, Joon seems to know many people with good connections. Maybe it was to get help looking?”

Ravi: “That may be it, but I think it might reflect badly on us if it became too well known about Ken’s disappearance.”

Ravi: “There aren’t many seniors outside Jellyfish Entertainment that I would trust with that information.”

Ravi: “You know how N says he trusts no one.”

Hongbin: “But if we were to go on a limb and trust someone, then I would choose Joon. He seems easy to approach and gives good advice.”

You: “I see.”

You: “I’ve asked your manager to try to get in contact with MBLAQ’s manager so I can talk to him.”

You: “Hopefully I can meet with him this afternoon.”

Hyuk: “He’s been busy lately. MBLAQ has been promoting on music shows.”

You: “If I have to, I’ll corner him in the waiting room at the studio.”

Hyuk: “Your gall is impressive.”

You: “I can’t expect you to do things like that.”

You: “Anyway, the next thing I want to ask about is the cellphone.”

Ravi: “Aah, I have it right here.”

Ravi said as he dug into his pocket. He handed the phone over to you after turning it on.

You: “Did you look through it yet?”

you asked as you pull up the call record. Ravi shook his head.

Ravi: “I didn’t want to mess anything up.”

You: “Surprisingly, you use this a lot.”

Hongbin: “Well, it IS the only one we’ve got…”

You: “Besides a few missed calls from your manager, the last few calls were from or to Lee Joon.”

You: “Some of the calls from Joon are very late at night the day that N disappeared, though.”

You press the home button and go to the message logs. The conversation that popped up was with Lee Joon. The last message read ”What’s up? Call me, ok?” and was dated the night N disappeared. The conversation before that was about meeting up at a coffee shop. You hit the button that took you back to all of the recent conversations and pressed the second conversation down. Your blood ran cold when you saw the message log that popped up. Rather than a name at the top, a phone number was listed.

You: “This… this…”

You: “ ‘I love you. I love you. I love you. You look so good today.’ ”

You: “ ‘Will you ignore me today too? Please don’t do this to me. I love you with all my being.’ ”

You: “ ‘Don’t be like Ken. I know you’re different. You really love your fans, right?’ ”

You: “ ‘I’m your fan. Your only true fan. Please love me.’ ”

Hongbin: “RAH!!”

Hongbin suddenly yelled as he tossed his coffee across the room and rose from his seat. You flinched at the sudden outburst, a small sound of fright escaping your lips. Hongbin briskly walked to the center of the practice room and crumpled to the ground, covering his ears. Everyone was shocked at his sudden outburst.

Hyuk: “…Hongbin?”

Hyuk managed, in a small voice after a few moments.

Hongbin: “They know our phone number…”

His voice was shaking.

Hongbin: “Not only has this person gone after Ken, Leo and N, but they know our number and WHERE WE LIVE.”

Hongbin: “And now they’re after ME.”

**—What do you say?—-**

> **You: “Aren’t you a man?”**
> 
> **—Hongbin: “Any man would be scared in this situation!”**

> **You: “Please remember your training.”**
> 
> **—Hongbin: “That doesn’t make me feel safer!!”**

> **You: “We won’t let them get to you.”**
> 
> **—Hongbin: “They already got Ken, N and Leo! What’s to stop them from getting me?”**

> **—You: “We don’t know for sure that the stalker is the reason they’re gone.”**

> **You: “I know this is terrifying… It scares me too.”**
> 
> **—Hongbin: “Then why aren’t you doing more to catch them?”**

> **You: “Wait–did you say Leo too??”**
> 
> **—Hongbin: “Yes!”**

You sighed.

You: “Then it’s decided.”

You: “I’m going to move in with you.”

Everyone’s gazes snapped to you.

You: “I’ll inform your manager.”

Hongbin: “What can you do by moving in?”

You: “I’m not the strongest, but I do know self defense. I can also be the first to know if something strange happens.”

You: “Hongbin said the stalker went after Ken, N AND Leo? I take it you found more stuff from them?”

Ravi: “Yeah…”

Ravi: “Both Ken and Leo had letters from the stalker stashed away. I think they were planning on using them as evidence.”

Ravi: “I collected them, but they’re back at the apartment.”

Ravi: “I think they might have received gifts too, but our manager would know more about that…”

You: “Alright. Then after you finish your schedules for today, we can go over what you have at the apartment.”

Manager: “That sounds good to me.”

Ravi: “Woah! When did you get here?”

Manager: “Just now. Actually, Ravi, can you go to the recording studio? They want to re-record some of the back-up vocals for your rap.”

Ravi: “Yes sir!”

Ravi quickly left, hesitating only a moment to look at Hongbin.

Manager: “Agent [___], I was looking for you as well. I got a hold of MBLAQ’s Manager.”

Manager: “He said that they will be at a music show all day today, and he will help you get in to speak to Joon.”

You: “Thank you so much! I’m really in your debt.”

Manager: “No, it’s us who are in your debt.”

You: “I’ve decided to move into the dorm for the time being. I’ll be getting some things and moving in tonight if you don’t mind.”

Manager: “Aah, not at all… but as for where you’ll sleep…”

Manager: “Hongbin, right now, you’re the only one in your room.”

Manager: “Move in with Hyuk and Ravi for the time being and let Agent [___] have your room.”

Hongbin: “Eeh?”

Hyuk: “At least you won’t be sleeping alone this way…”

Hongbin: “Alright…”

You: “Then I’ll be leaving now.”

You turned to leave, but lost your balance as you did. Hyuk quickly moved to catch you.

Hyuk: “Are you ok?”

You: “Ah, I’m sorry. I didn’t get much sleep last night either.”

You: “Once I have an energy drink, I’ll be fine.”

Hyuk: “[___], please take care of yourself.”

You: “Says the boy that isn’t taking care of himself.”

You: “Anyway, I’ll give the stalker’s phone number to a fellow Starry Night Agent that’s with the police and see you later, ok?”

With that you left Jellyfish.

**—After running your errands, where do you go first?—**

> **Music Station**

> **Dorm**

_____________

                         |

Music Station    |

_____________|

MBLAQ’s manager led you through the backstage area to the group’s waiting room.

Manager: “He should be here.”

You looked around when you entered the room, but Joon was nowhere in sight.

Mir: “Who’s this?”

Manager: “This is [___]. She’s here to speak to Joon about something. Where is he?”

Mir: “He got taken away by one of the stylists a few minutes ago. He should be back soon.”

Manager: “[___], will you be alright here? I need to go talk to the staff at the stage. We’re coming up soon and I need to confirm a few things.”

You: “Ah, yes! I’ll be fine! Thank you so much!”

The manager nodded and left you alone with MBLAQ.

Mir: “So what do you want to talk with Joon about? You can’t be normal if you got back here!”

You: “I’m afraid that it’s something confidential.”

Mir: “Ah man, first Joon starts acting weird, and now strangers are coming to talk to him for secret reasons…”

You: “Eh?? Joon’s been acting weird? How so?”

Mir: “I think I said too much!”

The door to the waiting room opened as Mir spoke. You turned around to find Joon, a smile on his face.

Joon: “Eh? Who’s this?”

you: “I’m [___]. I came here today to ask you some questions. The topic is a bit sensitive so…”

The smile on Joon’s face slipped momentarily as you spoke.

Joon: “Then should we go talk in the corner? The others won’t eavesdrop.”

Joon: “Not too badly anyway.”

he said with a broad smile. Joon lead you to one of the corners.

Joon: “So what is it you want to talk about?”

he asked in a more hushed voice.

You: “I came today to talk to you about VIXX. I heard that you were close with them.”

Joon: “Ah… VIXX. What about them?”

You: “You’re in regular contact with them, right?”

Joon: “Well, I wouldn’t say regular, but we do talk from time to time.”

You: “How much do you know about VIXX’s current activities?”

Joon: “Aren’t they preparing for a comeback? I imagine they’re stuck in the practice room all day.”

You: “When was the last time you met with any of the members?”

Joon: “Where are you going with this?”

Joon asked, his polite smile leaving his face. He crossed his arms in front of his chest as he waited for your answer.

**—What do you say?—**

> **You: “Actually, I came to talk to you specifically about N”**
> 
> **—Joon: “N?”**
> 
> **—You: “Hasn’t he been acting weird lately?”**

> **You: “I was wondering if you knew anything about their recent… behavior.”**
> 
> **— Joon: “Their behavior?”**
> 
> **—You: “Yes, anything strange you’ve noticed.”**

> **You: “You recently met with one of the members. Can you please tell me why?”**
> 
> **— Joon’s brows furrowed in confusion.**
> 
> **—You: “You met with N, right? What did you two talk about?”**

Joon: “I met with N the other day, but…”

Joon: “I don’t think there’s anything to talk about.”

Joon: “I’m actually very busy now so…”

You: “Ah! Please! Just give me a few more minutes!”

Joon: “I don’t know what you’re after, but–”

Manager: “It’s time to head to the stage. We’re next!”

Joon: “I’m being called.”

Joon swiftly turned away and walked out of the room with the rest of MBLAQ. You stood there slightly dumbfounded.

You: “Well that didn’t go smoothly at all…”

you mumbled to yourself as you rubbed your eyes.

You: “I’m totally off my game.”

you sighed.

You: “Maybe I shouldn’t have beaten around the bush so much and been more straightforward with him from the beginning…”

You: “Is it the lack of sleep? I haven’t pulled such late nights in a long while…”

You: “Regardless… he seemed a bit too closed off about the subject to not know anything.”

You scratched your head, mulling over the implications. There wasn’t anything else you could do, so you decided to move to the next item on your to do list.

_____________

_____________

                         |

Dorm                 |

_____________|

Once you got to the dorm, you decided to put your things down before doing anything else. You entered Hongbin’s bedroom. Hongbin was seated on the floor with a box of photos by his side.

You: “Hongbin?”

Hongbin: “Huh?”

Hongbin looked up, a bit startled.

Hongbin: “Oh, [___]. I wasn’t expecting you so soon.”

Hongbin: “I was cleaning up in here for you, but got distracted by these.”

He motioned at the box of photos.

You: “Photos? What kind?”

Hongbin: “These are all photos I took. I keep the best ones as prints in this box.”

You squatted down next to him and picked up one of the photos from the box.

**—What do you say?—**

> **You: “Wow! This is really good!”**
> 
> **—Hongbin: “Oh no, they aren’t really that good.”**
> 
> **—Hongbin: “It’s just a hobby.”**

> **You: “Why would anyone take a picture like this?”**
> 
> **—Hongbin: “They may not be your cup of tea but…”**
> 
> **—His expression was hurt.**

> **You: “Walking through memory lane?”**
> 
> **—Hongbin: “I guess I am.”**
> 
> **—He laughed while looking at the picture in his hand.**

Hongbin shifted a bit where he sat, then picked up a few photos.

Hongbin: “Actually, these are some of the photos that are most precious to me.”

Hongbin: “When I was looking at them, I remembered the events of those days vividly.”

Hongbin: “Some of those days were tough and others were really happy, but we were together.”

Hongbin: “I share this room with N, Ken, and Leo. But since they’ve disappeared, I’ve been alone in here.”

Hongbin: “Honestly, I’m kind of glad the manager told me to move into Ravi and Hyuk’s room for the time being.”

Hongbin: “But Ravi snores, so I don’t think I’ll sleep much better tonight than I did last night.”

A small smile pulled on Hongbin’s lips.

You: “It’s been hard on everyone recently…”

Hongbin: “Yeah… I really wish Ken were here.”

Hongbin: “He always knows the right time to crack a joke to break the tension.”

Hongbin: “I want to go back to the days when he was here and we would goof around.”

Hongbin: “The laughter was so healing.”

Hongbin turned to look at you in the eye

Hongbin: “I don’t know what’s going on with us recently.”

Hongbin: “But it’s like I’m viewing the world with a red tint.”

Hongbin: “I want to think it’s lack of sleep but…”

Hongbin looked back at the photos in the box, and his eyes widened. He picked up a photo from the top and looked at it carefully.

You: “What is it?”

Hongbin: “This picture…”

Hongbin: “I’m pretty sure I took this the day Ken got the first letter and gift from the stalker!”

You: “Eh?!”

You leaned in to look at the photo, but it was just a picture of N making a funny face.

Hongbin: “It was a fan sign event, but we weren’t allowed to receive presents directly from fans in the line that day.”

You: “Ah! Which means we can narrow the list of suspects as long as we know the attendee list!”

Hongbin: “I’ll go tell the manager!”

Hongbin hopped to his feet and headed for the door.

Hongbin: “Ah– I’ll finish cleaning up in a bit. It’ll definitely be done by tonight!”

He hurried out of the room. You stood as well. Perhaps it would be good to look through all the photos for clues. However, there were still matters that needed to be addressed elsewhere.

After finding a good place for your stuff, you exited the room.

____________

After completing all of your errands for the day, you returned to VIXX’s dorm. You could hear rustling and scuffing from the kitchen, so you headed there after removing your shoes. Upon entering the kitchen, you saw Ravi and Hongbin at each other’s throats and Hyuk attempting to break them apart.

You: “WHAT is going on here?”

Your question went ignored as Hongbin growled and attempted to lunge forward and push the mass of idol flesh to his advantage.

Hyuk: “A little help here?!?!”

Hyuk cried out as he tried to get between the two.

**—What do you do?—**

> **Wedge yourself between them**
> 
> **—Hyuk and you try to push the two apart from in between.**

> **Pinch their pressure points**
> 
> **—They flinch, but this only seems to aggravate them more.**

> **Hit them upside the head**
> 
> **—They flinch and Hongbin stopped pushing against Ravi and Hyuk.**

> **Grab their arms and shake them**
> 
> **—This did nothing but cause them to grip each other’s shirts more tightly.**

> **Pinch Hongbin’s butt**
> 
> **—He jerked away from you with a startled yelp.**

Hongbin released Ravi and swung out at you, hitting your face. You stumbled back, hands flying up to where you were hit as the boys broke apart and stared at you in shock. Once you had your balance back, you pulled your hand back and saw a bit of blood. The corner of your mouth especially stung. You looked up at the members. Hongbin stared at you with a horrified expression on his face.

Hongbin: “I-I… I…”

Hongbin stammered, trying to find words. He suddenly turned around and ran from the room.

Ravi: “Hey! Get back here! You see what you did?!”

Ravi called as he followed Hongbin out of the kitchen.

Hongbin: “Just let me go clear my head! Let me go!”

Ravi: “Not until you go back and apologize to [___]!”

At the sound of the scuffle restarting, you and Hyuk ran out to the living room.

You: “Cut it out!”

The two immediately broke apart. Hongbin tried to slink off to the bedrooms.

You: “Hongbin, stay here! No more running off to clear your heads. That’s how Leo and Ken disappeared.”

You: “Sit down! We’re going to talk this out right now!”

The members flinched at the tone of your voice but obeyed.

You: “Now someone tell me, what happened?”

Hongbin and Ravi stared at the floor but didn’t speak up.

Hyuk: “Hongbin was getting leftovers out of the fridge for dinner and Ravi bumped into him.”

Hyuk: “The food fell on the floor and Hongbin just lunged at Ravi.”

You: “This was all over spilt food?”

Hongbin: “I don’t know what came over me…”

Hongbin: “I was just really annoyed, and next thing I knew, all I wanted to do was punch Ravi’s face in…”

Ravi: “The moment he lunged at me, I couldn’t help but want to fight back…”

Ravi: “We’re really not like this normally!”

Hyuk: “They almost never fight. Probably out of us all, they get along the most.”

Hyuk: “That was really, really scary.”

Hongbin stood and tried to leave again, his expression deeply troubled.

You: “Sit!”

At your harsh command, he sunk back into his seat like a frightened puppy.

Hongbin: “I am SO sorry for hitting you. I didn’t even realize I’d done it until you reeled back…”

You: “Obviously something’s going on here that’s beyond our control. People don’t just snap like that because of lack of sleep.”

Hyuk: “Especially when you aren’t like that normally when you’re angry. You guys don’t like fist fighting at all!”

You: “Other than your strange behavior, has there been anything different recently?”

Hyuk: “No. We always only get about 3 to 5 hours of sleep a night. It’s often less when a comeback is coming up, like now.”

Hyuk: “But no one’s ever gotten like this before.”

Hongbin: “… The stalker’s different. We’ve never had a stalker like this before.”

You: “That’s right… Ravi, you said you collected everything from the stalker right?”

Ravi: “Yeah. I’ll go get it.”

Ravi rose and disappeared into his room.

You: “Hongbin, you asked the manager about the attendance list to that fansign, right?”

Hongbin: “Yeah. He’s looking for it now.”

You: “Good. I gave my police friend the stalker’s phone number while I was out today.”

Hyuk: “Honestly it’s weird. Our Sasaengs aren’t normally like this.”

Hyuk: “Normally we can tell which fans are stalkers at fansigns, but this one is taking a completely different approach to normal.”

Hongbin: “They’re crossing the line a lot farther than normal.”

Ravi: “Everything in the last few weeks has been weird.”

Ravi’s voice came from behind you. You turned to see him carrying a large box.

You: “They sent that much stuff?”

Ravi: “Yeah…”

He put the box down in front of you and sat back down.

You: “I’ll start going through these tonight to look for any useful information.”

Hyuk: “Before you do that, [___]… We really should do something about your lip…”

You: “Ah! I was so distracted by all of this, I completely forgot!”

You raised your hand to touch the corner of your mouth and it stung again.

Hyuk: “Come on. Let’s go put some medicine on it.”

Hyuk stood and motioned for you to follow. You followed him to the change room to get treated.

___________

You sat on the floor of the bedroom with the box’s contents spread out around you. There’d been a stack of 100 letters in the box along with a number of normal and incredibly creepy presents. For the last two hours you had been reading through the letters looking for clues. It was already about 2 AM, but you still had the majority of letters to go through. The boys were trying to get sleep in the other bedroom. Your phone vibrated in your pocket. You pulled it out and answered it.

You: “Hello?”

Starry Night Agent: “Agent [___]? Hey, I’ve got the information on that phone number you want.”

You: “Eh?! Already? You’re amazing! Thank you so much!”

Starry Night Agent: “I’m actually outside the apartment building right now, where we stationed the cop to patrol.”

Starry Night Agent: “Would you like to come get the information now?”

You: “Yes! I’ll be out in a moment!”

You hung up the phone and shoved the stalker’s presents and letters out of your way. After you grabbed your keys to the dorm and put your shoes on, you exited the apartment. You stepped into the cold night air and looked around. No one was in sight. As you walked out onto the sidewalk, you heard a rustle. You snapped your head in the direction the noise came from. About 10 yards away, at the other edge of the building, was a figure dressed in all black. The figure seemed to notice you and balked. Extremely suspicious of the figure, you took a few steps towards them. The figured fidgeted as if it didn’t know what to do. Suddenly, the figure started moving towards you as well. As you got closer, you realized that the figure was Lee Joon.

Joon “What are YOU doing here?”

he suddenly called out, catching you off guard.

You: “That’s something I want to ask YOU!”

You: “You look incredibly suspicious right now.”

Joon: “And you don’t either?”

You were at a loss of what to say. You had to admit that your behavior that day was a bit suspicious, but Joon’s was even more so. Before you could formulate a response, Joon’s eyes drifted behind you and widened.

Joon: “I have somewhere to be.”

He spat out before stepping backwards and darting off into the darkness. Just as you were about to chase after him, a voice called your name.

Starry Night Agent: “Agent [___]? Is everything ok?”

You: “Yeah. I’m fine.”

Starry Night Agent: “Do you know who that was? When I saw you approaching the person, I got worried.”

You: “Yeah. That was definitely a suspect.”

Starry Night Agent: “I’m sorry. They got away because of me. I’ll work on tracking them down.”

You: “Nah. Forget about it for now. For now I want to sit back and watch. I don’t have much proof to support my suspicions right now.”

You: “About the phone information…”

Starry Night Agent: “Yes! Here. It seems like the phone is a prepaid model and the only calls its made are all to the same number.”

The Agent handed you a piece of paper. You took it from him and put it in your pocket, deciding it was too dark to read it now.

You: “I see. Thank you so much. You’re really a big help.”

Starry Night Agent: “It’s not a problem. You should probably get back inside.”

You “You’re right. Good night! And thanks again!”

After exchanging your good nights, you reentered the building and rode the elevator to the apartment’s floor. When you reached the door, there was a letter sitting in front of it.


	5. Day 4

You sat at the kitchen table turning the letter over and over in your hands. You weren’t quite sure if you should give the letter to Hongbin, hand it over to their manager or just keep it and read it yourself. In the end, you didn’t get any sleep. Around 5 A.M. the door to the members’ room opened and footsteps quietly padded across the floor. The bathroom door opened and closed.

You sat still at the table, staring at the side of the letter with Hongbin’s name on it. After a few moments the bathroom door opened again and you could hear footsteps again. Hongbin wandered into the kitchen, eyes still filled with sleep and blood shot. He shuffled past you, completely unaware of your presence in the room, and headed over to the cabinets. He pulled out a box of cereal and bowl. He turned to bring them to the table. When he spotted you, he bulked back in surprise. His eyes drifted down to the letter in your hands. A sudden clatter of his bowl hitting the floor caused you to snap your full attention to him.

Hongbin: “Is that a new one?”

Hongbin’s voice shook, eyes wide and awake.

**What do you say?**

> **You: “Yeah…”**

> **You: “I honestly don’t know how it got here.”**

> **You: “I found it just now.”**

Hyuk: “What’s going on?”

Hyuk muttered as he stumbled into the kitchen.

Hongbin: “There’s another! Even with the cops, there’s another!”

Hyuk: “Another what?”

Hongbin: “Letter!”

Hongbin was clearly scared by the second letter.

Hyuk: “There’s another?”

Hongbin: “I don’t want it. I don’t want to read it or even touch it.”

You: “Then I’ll read it.”

You opened the letter and scanned it over.

You: “It’s just like all the others.”

You sighed as you tossed it on the table. Hongbin turned and left the kitchen, shoving the cereal at Hyuk as he left.

Hyuk: “Hongbin?”

Hongbin: “I’m not hungry anymore.”

Hyuk looked at you and then in the direction that Hongbin disappeared to before sighing and bending down to pick up the bowl Hongbin dropped. He placed both the cereal and bowl on the table and turned to the fridge. Suddenly, Ravi yelped from the bedroom and a loud thump followed. Hyuk turned to you with a raised eyebrow before closing the fridge. You stood and followed Hyuk to the bedroom. The manager stumbled out of this room and also headed towards Ravi’s room.

Hyuk opened the door to Ravi and Hongbin wrestling on the sleeping mats. Hyuk and the manager pushed into the room and immediately separated the two.

Manager: “What is it this time?”

Hongbin: “I was just trying to wake him up so we can get out of here faster, and he yanked my foot from under me. ”

Ravi: “Wake me up? You kicked me in the stomach!”

Manager: “Fighting like this… Neither of you are fit for work today. I’m canceling your schedules.”

Ravi: “What?!?!”

Hongbin: “Don’t make me stay here!”

Hyuk: “Even mine?”

Manager: “Everyone’s. I’m canceling everything. You’re not leaving until you can get your acts together”

Hyuk: “I’m not even acting up!”

Manager: “None of you are leaving.”

Hyuk sighed and left the room. Hongbin cried out in anguish and crumpled up on the sleeping mats, covering his face with his hands. Ravi flopped back on the mats with a sigh of exasperation.

Ravi: “Then I’m going to try sleeping more.”

Hongbin: “How can you sleep at a time like this?”

Hongbin groaned.

Ravi: “I’m tired from all this mess.”

The manager shook his head and left the room. You followed him out.

You: “Hongbin got another letter late last night.”

Manager: “Even with the cops stationed outside?”

You: “I don’t know how it happened, but yes. That’s why Hongbin is so uptight.”

The manager sighed in frustration.

Manager: “It seems like nothing can go right anymore.”

Manager: “I’m going to go cancel their appointments. You should keep investigating.”

You nodded.

The investigation had to continue even if the members were stuck in the house. Every moment wasted meant it was more likely the missing members were hurt. However, you were extremely tired. Food sounded like a good way to stave off your grogginess. You headed for the kitchen to see what food you could scrounge up. Hyuk was seated at the table eating cereal.

You: “What do you have around here for breakfast?”

Hyuk: “Just Chocolate Special K.”

Hyuk pointed at the box of cereal on the table

Hyuk: “Lately we’ve been on really strict diets.”

Hyuk: “It’s the only thing we could convince our manager to not take away from us.”

**What do you say?**

> **You: “Diets? But you’re so fit already. Almost too thin.”**
> 
> **—Hyuk “I think that’s just the stress from the others going missing…”**

> **You: “Doesn’t Special K have a lot of fat and carbs in it?”**
> 
> **—Hyuk “Ah well… everyone else leaves the chocolate behind.”**
> 
> **—Hyuk: “I’m still young so I eat their shares.”**

You: “Where are the bowls?”

Hyuk: “Oh let me get it”

Hyuk rose from his chair and retrieved a bowl for you. You sat down across from him and poured yourself a bowl. You fell into silence as you ate. Despite your hopes that the food would wake you up, it was harder to keep your eyes open with each bite.

You: “I don’t know how you guys do this.”

Hyuk: “Do what?”

You: “Operate with so little sleep!”

You violently shook your head in an attempt to wake up. Hyuk chuckled at your actions.

Hyuk: “Lots and looots of coffee and energy drinks.”

You: “Blehg… coffee…”

You couldn’t even keep your eyes open as you talked, you were so tired.

Hyuk: “[___], maybe you should lie down before work?”

Hyuk: “You’re about to fall asleep in your cereal…”

Hyuk got up from his chair and walked around to your side of the table. He took you by the arms and lead you across the apartment towards your room.

You: “Maybe a short nap won’t hurt…”

As you conceded, Ravi opened the door to his room and walked out, a laptop in hand.

Hyuk: “I thought you were going to sleep more?”

Ravi: “Hongbin’s bunkered down in a Park Hyo Shin coma trying to escape reality.”

Ravi: “I can’t stand to be in the room with him right now.”

You: “Park Hyo Shin?”

You asked groggily. Rather than giving you an answer, Hyuk pushed you into your room.

Hyuk: “Rather than worrying about Hongbin, get some sleep.”

Hyuk: “You need your head on straight or else you won’t be able to find the others OR catch the stalker.”

You sighed as Hyuk closed the door. You collapsed onto the sleeping mats, knowing full well Hyuk was telling the truth.

**When you wake up, who do you talk to first?**

> **Hongbin**

> **Ravi**

> **Hyuk**

**_____________**

**|**

**Hongbin** **|**

**_____________|**

Hongbin was curled up on his mat, clutching a picture frame, earbuds in.

You: “Hongbin?”

Hongbin: “Please, just leave me alone. I just want to be alone right now…”

You sighed and nodded your head in understanding. You quietly closed the door and decide to head to the next person.

**_____________**

**|**

**Ravi** **|**

**_____________|**

You wandered into the living room and saw Ravi reclining with a laptop on his thighs and headphones in. You approached him, hoping to get his attention.

You: “Ravi?”

Ravi didn’t react to your words so you touched him on the shoulder to get his attention. He jerked with a yelp and violently hit your hand away. You reeled back, bringing your hand close to your body.

Ravi: “When did you get up?”

You: “A bit ago… What are you up to?”

Ravi: “I’m composing. If I can make this song good enough, it might just make it as a track on our next release.”

**What do you say?**

> **You: “Composing?”**
> 
> **—Ravi: “What? Does that surprise you?”**
> 
> **—You: “A little, but it shouldn’t.”**

> **You: “Can I hear what you’ve done so far?”**
> 
> **—Ravi: “Sorry, you’ll have to wait for the album.”**
> 
> **—You: “If it gets released, you better sign it for me.”**
> 
> **—Ravi laughed, assuring you he would.**

> **Do you only make raps?**
> 
> **—Ravi: “I do write my raps, but I also work with other genres.”**

You: “Do you have any specific theme you’re working with?”

Ravi: “Ah… well lately I’ve been rather frustrated so I guess that’s coming out in the music?”

Ravi: “I guess this is an angry song…”

You: “Anyway… I was wondering, I’ve heard a good bit about how everyone’s been acting lately but…”

You: “There’s not been much discussion about what everyone has been specifically doing.”

You: “Can you tell me every detail of a typical day you guys had leading up to Ken’s disappearance?”

Ravi: “Ahh… our schedule… well it’s been pretty similar to what it’s been up until now.”

Ravi: “We get up around 4 or 6 in the morning and go to work. Stop to get coffee and then go to our schedules.”

Ravi: “We do things like compose, write lyrics, practice instruments, dance, vocal training, and then various promoting schedules.”

Ravi: “It’s a bit different every day so it’s hard to give specifics.”

You: “Then what about Ken’s schedule in general?”

Ravi: “Ken? He’d been working hard on his dancing skills. He had been working with N and the choreographer.”

Ravi: “And he had also been doing some intense vocal training. There was an OST that he was hoping to get for a drama.”

Ravi: “He’s more or less been with the rest of us though.”

Ravi: “I think it was towards the end of our last promotion cycle that he might have started getting those strange notes from the stalker.”

Ravi: “But they didn’t seem to bother him too much. He just brushed them off when he got them.”

Ravi: “Argh. Maybe it was bugging him more than he let on. He was mopey for a while before his sudden mood swings set in.”

You: “Hyuk said that you’ve been on a strict diet. Did his attitude change correspond with that at all?”

Ravi: “He cut out all his snacks and we were sleeping less in general.”

You: “What about N? What was his schedule like?”

Ravi: “N? He’s always running around.”

Ravi: “He works hard to help with our choreography, but he’s also acting as VIXX’s representative.”

Ravi: “He’s on the radio or out meeting with people, creating social networks.”

Ravi: “I’m usually asleep when he gets back so I don’t know much.”

Ravi: “He seemed just like normal until Ken went missing. Then he worried a lot.”

You: “Right. Leo mentioned how worried N was.”

You: “Ken’s schedule doesn’t seem like it would have left him open to attacks. But N, on the other hand…”

You: “And what about you? How do you feel after getting more sleep or a good meal? Are you less irritable?”

Ravi: “Honestly, I feel like nothing makes me feel less irritable. I just get more angry.”

Ravi: “Hongbin and I aren’t normally this argumentative with each other.”

Ravi: “He’s my best friend and like my other half. Normally we help encourage each other to get through the tough spots.”

Ravi: “But lately, whenever I see his pretty face I just want to punch it in.”

Ravi: “I hate this. It’s not normal. I feel like I’m losing control.”

You nodded as you thought about everything Ravi had discussed with you.

You: “Can you take me to everyplace you normally frequent?”

Ravi: “When the manager lets us out the house I can.”

You: “Tomorrow, then. I’ll convince him to let you out tomorrow.”

You: “But you should be getting back to work, right?”

You left Ravi to return to his composing.

**_____________**

**|**

**Hyuk** **|**

**_____________|**

Hyuk was seated at the kitchen table with a laptop, humming.

You: “What are you up to?”

Hyuk: “Ahh, well I thought since we aren’t allowed to work today, I’d surf the Internet looking for clues.”

You: “The Internet?”

**—What do you ask?—**

> **You: “Have you found anything useful?”**

> **You: “What kind of sites are you looking at?”**

Hyuk: “I’ve mostly been on the fancafe. I hacked into N’s account…”

You: “You hacked his account?!”

Hyuk: “His twitter too. I tweeted a bit, pretending to be him, while you were napping. If he stays quiet too long then the fans might worry…”

You: “You’re surprisingly proactive about this.”

Hyuk: “I think I’m the only one left with any sense… so someone has to take over.”

You: “About the fancafe…”

Hyuk: “Right! There really hasn’t been much going on… Just the usual.”

Hyuk stared at the screen, scanning it as he scrolled.

Hyuk: “AH!”

You: “Did you find something?”

Hyuk: “There’s a thread here about a fansighting! Two days ago someone saw Leo!”

You: “EH?!”

You quickly moved behind Hyuk and looked over his shoulder at the screen. He scrolled through the thread.

Hyuk: “It looks like they saw him outside a toy store, staring at the toys inside. When she approached him, he just glared.”

You: “It seems like most other fans don’t believe that she saw him… But I’m going to take this as a serious lead.”

You: “Hyuk, you are amazing.”

You patted Hyuk on the shoulders. His ears went red.

Hyuk: “It’s nothing, really…”

You: “I’ll set out in a few minutes to go to the toy store but, uh… before that…”

Hyuk: “Yes?”

You: “Can you write down a list of all the places you and the others have frequented in the last few weeks? Preferably with the dates those places were visited.”

Hyuk: “You’re really asking for a lot! Can’t you just ask our manager for things like that??”

You: “I’m not talking about where you go for work. I want to know the places everyone went for fun.”

Hyuk: “Honestly, we don’t have much time for fun lately.”

Hyuk: “Occasionally we’d stop by a restaurant or cafe, but for the most part we’re either in the studio watching TV or on the Internet.”

You: “Then is it possible to get me a list with those restaurants?”

Hyuk: “Yeah, but it might take me a while…”

You: “Thank you, Hyuk.”

You: “One more thing…”

Hyuk: “Yeah?”

You: “How are you holding up?”

Hyuk: “Honestly?”

You nodded. Hyuk let out a deep sigh.

Hyuk: “I’m… scared.”

Hyuk: “VIXX has become like a family to me.”

Hyuk: “It’s like three of my brothers have disappeared and the the other two are going crazy…”

Hyuk: “Everything’s on the line too… Our comeback’s soon and there’s no way we can go on stage like this.”

You: “Hyuk… I’ll find them. And I’ll settle everything with the stalker too.”

Hyuk: “I really hope you can…”

You: “I’m going to get ready to go then.”

Hyuk nodded.

Hyuk: “I’ll get that list ready then.”

You nodded and left the kitchen.

_________

After you finished talking with the members, you knocked on the manager’s door. You explained that you had seen Joon the previous night and told him about the stalker’s stalkers phone. You also told him about the Leo sighting. You convinced him to let you take Ravi, Hongbin and Hyuk out tomorrow to go to the places they frequented.

After explaining everything you left the apartment to search for Leo. As you were walking to your car in the parking garage, you spotted a figure in a black hoodie walking towards the elevator. You craned your neck trying to see the person’s face.

The figure noticed you and suddenly changed directions and headed for the exit to the street. The figure was about the same height and build as Joon… could it have been? You shook your head and got in your car. If it really was him, you’d probably see him outside.

_________

You got back to the apartment at 10:00 P.M. after several hours of rather unsuccessful searching. When you entered the apartment, Hyuk came to greet you at the door.

Hyuk: “Any luck?”

You: “Not really. Leo had definitely been in that area.”

You: “Several shop employees remember seeing him wandering around listlessly.”

You: “The workers at the toy store especially remember him. He apparently went inside and just stared at the toys.”

You: “When they tried to ask him if he needed anything, he just stared at them blankly and then just went back to looking at the toys.”

Manager: “He was staring at toys?”

The manager popped out of his room and joined Hyuk.

You: “Yes. Stuffed lions, according to the shop workers.”

You: “Unfortunately, asides from spotting him wandering, they didn’t provide me with any new leads.”

Hyuk: “But tomorrow you’re taking us out to help look right? The manager told us.”

You: “That’s right.”

You: “Actually… I’ve been thinking about Joon. He seems very reluctant to talk to me about N.”

You: “I want to meet up with him again, but I think he might not want to talk if it’s just me.”

You: “Maybe he’ll trust me more with you there with me.”

Manager: “If you think it’ll help you can try.”

You: “Then I’ll call him and ask him to meet.”

You entered the apartment and headed to the living room. You pulled VIXX’s phone from your pocket and scrolled through the contacts until you found Joon. You hit the call button.

Joon: “ ‘Hello? N? I was starting to worry.’ ”

You: “Ah… actually, this is [___].”

Joon: “ ‘How did you get that phone?’ ”

You: “That’s a long story. We got off to the wrong start a few days ago. I’m actually investigating the disappearance of N, Ken and Leo.”

You: “You were the last person to see N, and I’d really like to meet and talk to you about what happened when you met him.”

Joon: ” ‘How do I know I can trust you?’ ”

You:  “If you’d like, we can meet someplace public and I’ll bring the rest of VIXX.”

Joon: “ ‘Then I’ll bring my manager as well.’ ”

Joon: “ ‘Meet me at the cafe near Jellyfish Entertainment at 7AM.’ ”

You: “Thank you, Joon. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

After you hung up the phone you sighed. You had your suspicions about Joon, but were relieved that he actually agreed to meet with you. You had to tell the others.


	6. Day 5

You entered the coffee shop fifteen minutes before 7:00 A.M. with Ravi, Hongbin and Hyuk at your heels. The members shuffled around you and approached the counter. One by one, they placed their orders and returned to your side while they waited for their coffee. You stared up at the menu and spotted hot chocolate. Unable to resist the temptation of chocolate and caffeine, you order some. By the time you returned to the group, the others had already received their coffee. They stood with you as you waited for your hot chocolate.

You: “I hope this will provide us with a good lead for the day.”

Hongbin: “This is the fifth day you’ve been with us. Do you have any theories on what exactly is going on?”

You: “Well… There’s been a stalker harassing you for weeks. When one of you disappears, they switch targets.”

You: “Joon has also been acting very suspiciously. I saw him outside your apartment complex before we got the last letter from the stalker…”

You: “He also didn’t want to broach the subject of N…”

You: “All of you have also been acting weird… but we can’t seem to place why. It’s not related to sleep or food.”

You: “So at this point my best guess is….”

—What do you tell them?—

> You: “I think the stalker kidnapped them when they weren’t responding favorably.”

> You: “I think Joon is the stalker and kidnapped them.”

> You: “I think they got scared by the stalker and decided to run away.”

Ravi: “Tch. That’s the stupidest idea. That’s crap.”

Ravi’s harsh tone caught you by surprise.

You: “Excuse me?”

Ravi: “You’re a really lousy detective. There’s no way that crap could be true.”

Ravi: “This whole time you haven’t been doing anything helpful and now you’re coming up with bogus accusations.”

Hyuk: “Hey, [___] hasn’t been useless! [___] has been really working hard!”

Ravi: “Stay quiet.”

Ravi hissed at Hyuk as he poked him in the chest.

Hyuk: “Woah, calm down. I just think you’re being a bit harsh. [___] may have a point, is what I’m trying to say.”

Ravi: “What [___] just said was crap. There is NO way that could be true.”

Hongbin: “Hey! Look who is spouting crap! Get a hold of your anger! I think [___] could be right.”

Ravi: “You too? How the heck can you believe [___]’s crap?”

Ravi left Hyuk and got in Hongbin’s face. The two stared angrily at each other and seemed like they would break out into another fight.

Hyuk: “Oi oi oi! We’re in PUBLIC!”

Hyuk tried to separate the two, but Ravi crushed his coffee cup and shoved it at Hyuk’s chest, spilling the coffee everywhere. You heard the barista snicker. Your head snapped up to look at him. When he saw you looking at him, he tried to compose himself and act like he hadn’t been paying attention. Your eyes went wide as you made a connection–you looked at the spilt coffee on the ground and then back to the barista.

You: “COFFEE!”

Everyone’s attention snapped to you.

You: “It’s the COFFEE! The coffee is making you crazy!”

Ravi: “You’re the one who’s crazy!”

You: “No! This is the only thing that makes sense!”

You: “Everyone’s been sleep deprived! You’ve been drinking a lot of coffee!”

You: “From THIS shop!”

Hyuk’s eyes lit up with the connection.

Hyuk: “And I don’t really drink much coffee, so I haven’t been as affected!”

You: “Yes!”

Ravi: “Oh my god, this is stupid.”

Hongbin: “How the hell can coffee make us crazy?”

You looked to the counter and saw that the barista was nervously backing away.

You: “The barista! He must have done something to your coffee!”

At your accusation, the barista made a run for it.

You: “Hyuk!”

At your call, you and Hyuk went sprinting after the barista.

Hyuk’s long legs allowed him to catch up to the barista before he could get to the door, and he tackled the man to the ground. Hyuk dragged him back and held him in front of the others, twisting the barista’s arms behind his back.

You: “What the hell did you do to the coffee?”

Barista: “I was curious. I see these boys in here everyday. They looked like idols.”

Barista: “I thought I saw them on TV a couple times… So I thought it’d be fun to mess with you.”

Barista: “So I created a chemical that would slowly bring out the bad inside you! I wanted to see you melt down in public!”

Barista: “I’ve been putting it in your coffee for WEEKS!”

Hongbin: “You’re a disgusting human being.”

Hongbin voiced the thought on everyone’s mind. Suddenly you heard Ravi growl from beside you. You looked over at him, only to see that his expression had turned incredibly dark and nasty.

You: “Ravi?”

Ravi lashed out and punched the barista in the face then turned on his heel and headed for the door. At the same time, Joon and his manager opened the door to the coffee shop. Ravi stormed past them and down the street. Realizing what just happened, you began to panic.

You: “Shit! He’s gone crazy!”

You: “Joon! Don’t let Ravi get away!”

Joon: “What?”

You: “Ravi’s just gone off the deep end! Catch him before he gets away!”

Hongbin: “Dammit!”

Hongbin swiftly moved towards the door and grabbed Joon by the arm on the way out after Ravi.

You turned back to the barista, who was recovering from the punch.

You: “Is there an antidote?”

Barista: “As if I’ll tell you!”

You: “So help me–”

You took a deep breath in and raised your fist to punch the man. The barista just smirked as your fist got closer. Pissed at his reaction, you stopped your fist short and instead kneed him straight in the crotch. The barista crumpled in Hyuk’s arms, the breath knocked out of him. Hyuk grimaced in sympathy.

You: “Antidote!”

Barista: “Cho…choco…late…”

Joon’s manager came to your side.

Manager: “What the hell is going on here.”

You: “There’s really not much time to explain. Can you make sure this man stays detained until the police get here?”

Manager: “I don’t understand why.”

You: “He’s the reason reason the members of VIXX have disappeared. And if I don’t hurry, we’ll lose Ravi too.”

You: “Just keep him here!”

You: “Hyuk! We need chocolate!”

Hyuk nodded and threw the barista at Joon’s manager. You spotted the hot chocolate you ordered on the counter and grabbed it.

You: “Let’s go!”

Just as you were about to leave, you turned back to Joon’s manager.

You: “Joon DOES have his phone on him, right?”

The manager nodded dumbfounded. That was all you needed to know. You ran outside, Hyuk on your heels. As you ran in the direction that the others had gone, you got out N’s phone and called Joon.

Joon: “ ‘[___]?’ ”

You: “Where are you?”

Joon: “ ‘Two blocks from the coffee shop. What the hell is going on?’ ”

You: “Just keep on Ravi’s tail. Hyuk and I are on our way with the antidote for Hongbin!”

Joon: “ ‘Hey, what the hell is going–’ ”

You hung up the phone and shoved it back in your pocket. You had to get the chocolate to Hongbin. You could worry about Ravi once you caught him. Perhaps even just following him could lead you to the others.


	7. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had played with the idea of actually writing the multiple endings, but I didn’t. I might if several people ask me, but otherwise, I’ll let the ending of this chapter serve as the ending of the fic. Hope you all enjoy!

Ravi stumbled across an alleyway headed towards a warehouse. You had spent the whole previous day chasing Ravi around the city. He had wandered around the entire city listlessly, staring into shops, much like Leo had been described when he was sighted. Ravi had eventually wandered into the industrial section of the city, stumbling tiredly from lot to lot as if looking for something.

You were growing increasingly tired as well–everyone had followed him through the night and it was now sometime in the early morning. Fog filled the air, which required everyone to follow him at a closer distance. Ravi approached the door of a warehouse and pushed it open. He disappeared inside. As you got closer, you noticed that one of Jellyfish’s vans was parked outside.

Hyuk: “This must where everyone has disappeared to… Why else would that be here?”

You: “The only way to find out is to go inside.”

Joon: “I still don’t understand why you’re dragging me around.”

You: “Because we still need to talk later. You’ve been just as suspicious as the stalker.”

Joon: “Where are you getting these ideas?”

Hongbin: “Let’s argue later! We’ll lose Ravi if we don’t go in!”

Hongbin pushed both you and Joon towards the warehouse door. You entered the building cautiously. The inside was filled with boxes of famous toy brands. It had to be a toy warehouse. But why would they congregate in a toy house? You couldn’t see Ravi anywhere, so you continued in. It was quiet and eerie inside. A sudden noise caused you to jump.

Hyuk: “[___], it’s fine. We’re all here. I don’t think any one of them can do much harm with four of us here.”

You: “It’s if we run into all four of them that I’m worried about…”

Hongbin: “But one is manageable…”

You rounded the stack of boxes and saw a figure standing in front of a large pile of stuffed animals. Torn boxes littered the floor and the pile was even taller than the figure.

Hongbin: “…Is that… Leo?”

Hyuk: “I think it is.”

Hongbin and Hyuk moved ahead of you and Joon towards the figure.

Hyuk: “Definitely is.”

As you got closer to Leo, you could see that he was laying in the pile, clutching and stroking a stuffed cat. You could hear him mumbling to the cat.

Leo: “All the other members can be such idiots.”

Leo: “At the dorm it’s fine but when we’re on camera I really hate it.”

Leo: “I hate it when they try to make me act cute. I never wanted to be an idol. I just wanted to sing.”

Leo: “I just wanted to sing. Sometimes I just really want to punch them to the ground.”

Leo: “Kitty… you’re the only one that really understands me…”

You were taken aback by the words leaving Leo’s mouth.

Hongbin: “Does he really feel like that?”

Hongbin’s voice filled the air, catching Leo’s attention.

Leo stood and stared at the group, eyes sharp and piercing.

Leo: “You…”

Hongbin: “I-is what you said really true?”

Hongbin became visibly shaken under Leo’s gaze. Once he’d drank down the hot chocolate, he had more or less returned to his normal personality. Leo just glared at Hongbin and Hyuk and didn’t say anything. He clutched the cat toy to his chest tighter.

Hyuk: “Hey, uhm, Leo, let’s just talk about it?”

Hyuk dared to inch closer to Leo, reaching out his hand to try and pull him up. Leo lashed out and knocked Hyuk’s hand away, in the process dropping the stuffed cat. When the cat fell to the pile, Leo’s eyes turned a bright red. He growled and his muscles flexed and bulged. Hyuk retreated in fear, returning to your side. Leo took a step forward, and another, growling intimidatingly. You began to panic trying to think of a way to pacify him.

**—What do you do?—**

> **Use Hongbin as a shield**
> 
> **—You pulled Hongbin in front of you and tried to use him as a shield.**
> 
> **—Hongbin struggled to get away as Leo approached.**
> 
> **—Leo punched Hongbin in the face, knocking him out.**
> 
> **—As Leo drew closer, you realized you had no choice but to fight.**
> 
> **—Fight—**
> 
> **—Ending 1 (Death)—**

> **Use Hyuk as a shield**
> 
> **—You pulled Hyuk in front of you and tried to use him as a shield.**
> 
> **—Hyuk covered you as Leo approached, trying to protect you.**
> 
> **—Leo punched Hyuk in the stomach, knocking him out.**
> 
> **—As Leo drew closer, you realized you had no choice but to fight.**
> 
> **—Fight—**
> 
> **—Ending 1 (Death)—**

> **Use Joon as a shield**
> 
> **—You pulled Joon in front of you and tried to use him as a shield.**
> 
> **—Joon: “Oh no! I’m getting out of here!”**
> 
> **—Joon ran away before Leo could get to you.**
> 
> **—As Leo drew closer, you realized you had no choice but to fight.**
> 
> **—Fight—**
> 
> **—Ending 1 (Death)—**

>   **Fight**
> 
> **—As Leo drew closer, you realized you had no choice but to fight.**
> 
> **—Fight—**
> 
> **—Ending 1 (Death)—**

> **Run**
> 
> **—You turned and ran, realizing you had no chance against Leo.**
> 
> **—As you ran, you could hear his footsteps behind you.**
> 
> **—Leo tackled you to the ground.**
> 
> **—He grabbed your hair and smashed your face into the concrete floor, knocking you out.**
> 
> **—Ending 1 (Death)—**

> **Throw a stuffed animal at him**
> 
> **—You run around him and dive for the pile of stuffed animals.**
> 
> **—You grab a stuffed cat at the back of Leo’s head.**
> 
> **—Leo turned around and picked it off the ground and clutched it to his chest.**
> 
> **—When he did that, his eyes returned to normal and he calmed down.**
> 
> **—continue story—**

> **Throw chocolate at him**
> 
> **—You pulled the chocolate meant to cure the members out of your pocket.**
> 
> **—In your panic, you threw it at Leo’s face.**
> 
> **—It fell to the floor. The shock caused Leo to stop momentarily to stare at it.**
> 
> **—Then, suddenly, he became even more enraged and charged at you.**
> 
> **—As Leo drew closer, you realized you had no choice but to fight.**
> 
> **—Fight—**
> 
> **—Ending 1 (Death)—**

Hyuk: “The toy stopped him?!”

Leo looked over at Hyuk with wide questioning eyes.

Joon: “What the hell is going on.”

Hongbin: “Leo?”

Leo didn’t answer and only stared at Hongbin.

You: “I cannot believe that actually worked…”

You stood up and cautiously approached Leo. As you got nearer, he backed up, eyes intently staring at you. Leo bumped into Hongbin. Startled, he dropped his toy. His eyes went red again, and he was visibly growing angry.

You: “Hongbin!”

At your call, Hongbin quickly put Leo in a headlock. As Leo’s rage grew, he fought back, almost flipping Hongbin over his back. You quickly rushed for the fallen toy and shoved it back into Leo’s arms. Once again holding the toy, Leo calmed down. Hongbin kept a firm grip on Leo just in case he flipped out again.

Hyuk: “I guess we better give him the chocolate now.”

You nodded and pulled out a chocolate bar from your pocket to cure the members. You opened it and tried to get Leo to eat it but he refused.

You: “Hyuk, help me pry his mouth open.”

Hyuk nodded and did what he could. Once it was just the slightest bit open, you shoved the chocolate bar into his mouth. Leo closed his mouth, chewed and swallowed. He closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened them again, he stared at the stuffed animal in his arms.

Leo: “Hongbin, let go of me.”

Hongbin: “Not until I’m sure you’re back to normal.”

Leo dropped the stuffed cat. Nothing about his demeanor changed.

You: “He’s safe now.”

Hongbin released Leo and took a few steps back. Leo looked around at everyone and sighed.

Leo: “Thank you…”

Leo: “So you figured out what went wrong?”

You nodded and explained to Leo why everyone went mad. Leo nodded in understanding, then turned to Joon.

Leo: “But why is he here?”

Joon: “I’d like to know too.”

You: “Because you have some explaining to do later”

Joon: “I don’t have anything to explain.”

Hongbin: “Hey, we can argue later. We still need to find N, Ken and Ravi.”

You: “You’re right.”

You turned away and looked at the various path options left open to you. You decided to go left of the giant pile of stuffed animals that Leo made.

Hongbin: “It’s like a maze…”

You kept walking, turning through the various rows of boxes. After a few minutes you see another figure in the distance.

N: “Oooooo~ You are such a good child! Such a good little baby!”

Hongbin: “N? What’s he holding?”

As you approached, you could see N cradling a babydoll. He was smiling at it while cooing, occasionally reaching out to tickle it’s nose. Strewed around his feet were baby dolls with various body parts ripped off.

N: “You’re much more well behaved than those little children I deal with everyday.”

N: “I’ll make sure to raise you right! Mama N loves you!”

As he spoke, N hugged the babydoll tightly.

N: “I’ll raise you to be just like Seohyun!”

He gripped it tighter and tighter until it broke into pieces. When he realized the doll was broken he made a horrified face.

Hyuk: “It’s like some weird metaphor for how he treats us…”

At the sound of Hyuk’s murmured horror, N looked up and dropped his broken baby doll.

N: “Well if it isn’t Leo and the kids. You look like you’re up to no good.”

N stepped forward, his eyes turning red and veins bulging as he flexed his muscles.

N: “Do I need to discipline you?”

**—What do you do?—**

> **Throw Hyuk at him**
> 
> **—You grabbed Hyuk by the arm and threw him towards N.**
> 
> **—Hyuk: “What the hell do you think I can do?”**
> 
> **—You: “I don’t know! Something! You’re the best at harassing your elders!”**
> 
> **—Hyuk: “Yeah! When I know they won’t kill me!”**
> 
> **—As you argued, N reached Hyuk.**
> 
> **—N: “What a bad Hyukawaii.”**
> 
> **—N chopped Hyuk in the pressure point at the base of his neck, knocking him out.**
> 
> **—Hongbin and Joon went running.**
> 
> **—Left with only Leo by your side, you decide to try to fight.**
> 
> **—Fight—**
> 
> **—Ending 2 (Death)—**

> **Push Leo forward**
> 
> **—Figuring he was the strongest one there, you pushed Leo towards N.**
> 
> **—Leo looked back at you with a raised eyebrow before turning back to N.**
> 
> **—As N went in for the attack, Leo dodged and managed to get N into a headlock.**
> 
> **—N struggled, but Leo’s grip was absolute.**
> 
> **—When N tried to kick his way out, Leo lifted the crazed man up and body slammed him into the ground.**
> 
> **—Shocked by the violence of Leo’s attack, you squeaked.**
> 
> **—Pinning N solidly to the ground, Leo looked up at you.**
> 
> **—Leo: “Where’s the chocolate?”**
> 
> **—continue story—**

> **Fight**
> 
> **—N didn’t look nearly as intimidating as Leo did, you thought you might as well try fighting.**
> 
> **—Fight—**
> 
> **—Ending 2 (Death)—**

> **Get him a new baby doll**
> 
> **—You sprinted forward, dodging to N’s side so you could get to the box of baby dolls.**
> 
> **—You grabbed one and threw it at N.**
> 
> **—It hit the back of N’s head and fell the the ground, it’s arm broken and hanging off.**
> 
> **—N turned around and looked at it, then back at you, then back at it, then back at you.**
> 
> **—N: “I may have thirteen nipples, but I don’t have time to deal with new babies when you big kids are so bad.”**
> 
> **—N: “And it looks like you’re the baddest of the bad children. I’ll have to punish you first.”**
> 
> **—N rushed towards you.**
> 
> **—Fight—**
> 
> **—Ending 2 (Death)—**

You: “H-here!”

You reached inside your pocket and pulled out the chocolate. Leo forced N to be still while you tried to force the chocolate into N’s mouth.

N: “Don’t think I can be bribed!”

When N’s mouth opened in protest, you shoved the chocolate into his mouth. N chewed it and swallowed. When he did, he stopped resisting Leo.

N: “Oooo~ Leo~ Thank you!”

N cooed as he tried to shift so he could give Leo a hug. Leo tried to escape, but N managed to latch on before he could. Leo tried to gently push N off a few times to no avail. Frustrated with the physical contact, Leo shoved N off. N turned to you after he regained his balance.

N: “I’m so sorry for all this.”

You: “Ah, please don’t worry. It’s not your fault!”

N: “Can I ask who you are?”

You: “Ah, I’m [___], a Starry Night Agent sent by Rovix to figure out why you and Ken disappeared.”

N: “So you were able to figure out the reason for all this?!”

You nodded and explained about the barista.

N: “Oh~ You’re smart! Well thank you for saving me!”

You: “Honestly I think it was all a fluke…”

N looked around at the others and his eyes widened when he saw Joon. He quickly bowed and rushed over to Joon.

N: “I am so sorry about the other day!!”

Joon: “Well, given the circumstances it’s ok.”

N: “Why are you here, though?”

Joon: “That crazy person over there.”

Joon pointed at you. You frowned.

You: “You have explaining to do. And I think this is the perfect time to do it.”

Joon: “What do I have to explain?”

You: “You wouldn’t talk with me, and I saw you at VIXX’s apartment complex twice–and the first time was late at night. I thought you were the stalker!”

N: “You really came to our dorm that late at night?”

Joon: “Well, after you went into a flying rage in the middle of our conversation, I was worried. I tried to contact you but you never answered.”

Joon: “Then [___] showed up. [___] didn’t explain anything to me. I thought [___] was a reporter or stalker or something trying to stir up trouble.”

Joon: “So when I got off work, I went to your dorm hoping I could get in and talk with one of the members. I figured everyone would still be awake at that time…”

Joon: “But there were cops stationed around and [___] came out both times.”

Joon: “I really got worried.”

N: “I didn’t know you cared so much!”

You: “I’m so sorry about the confusion! I should have been more clear from the start.”

You: “But why WERE you meeting with N?”

N: “Ah! He just wanted to check up on us. He’d noticed that we’d been getting more and more popular lately.”

Joon: “When you suddenly got angry, I was shocked. You had just said you were doing well, then exploded. What set you off?”

You: “It was the texts from the stalker, right?”

N: “Oh? You know about those?”

You: “Yes. Leo found your phone.”

You pulled the phone out of your pocket and handed it to N.

N: “The screen!”

N made a displeased face at the screen as he touched it.

N: “I got some texts from the stalker. It made me angry, and I went crazy.”

Joon: “I’m glad you’re safe.”

N: “You know about the stalker, so have you found her?”

You: “Not yet, but I will.”

Hongbin: “I hate to interrupt, but don’t you think we should get back to looking for the others?”

You: “You’re right. Let’s go.”

You looked around at the pathways open to you and decided to go right. After a few minutes of walking, you saw a figure perched on a stack of crates. As you approached, you realized it was Ravi. He was holding a barbie doll, stroking its hair.

Ravi: “Who would’ve thought we would meet in a place like this?”

Ravi: “You know it’s been very hard leaving you behind. I worry about you everyday.”

Hyuk: “Who the hell is he talking to?”

Hyuk whispered as he leaned close to Hongbin and you.

Hongbin “Maybe some fictional girlfriend? I mean he’s gotta do something to be able to write his lyrics…”

N: “Aren’t you being a little too cruel?”

Hyuk: “Says the person who was hugging baby dolls to death.”

N slapped Hyuk on the arm in retaliation.

Ravi: “You’re so beautiful, I really worry that you’re gonna get with some unsavory guy. I definitely can’t allow that.”

Ravi: “You are my one and only sister after all.”

Hongbin: “I’m never letting him live this down.”

You: “Well, he hasn’t noticed us yet, so should we decide on a game plan?”

Hongbin: “Actually, I think he has noticed us.”

Ravi stared at the group, a very pissed off expression on his face. He placed the barbie doll down on the crate and stood up.

Ravi: “Have you come to ask my sister out?”

Ravi’s eyes turned red and he made a tight fist.

Leo: “I wouldn’t want to be your brother-in-law even if you asked.”

N: “Why are you harassing him?!?”

N was visibly shaken by Ravi’s transformation. He tugged at Leo’s arm, trying to get him to back down.

Ravi: “Are you saying my sister isn’t good enough for you?!”

Ravi’s anger grew and he jumped at the group.

**—What do you do?—**

> **Use N as a shield**
> 
> **—When you moved to pull N in front of you, N grabbed your arm and used you as a shield instead.**
> 
> **—Ravi crashed into you, taking you to the ground.**
> 
> **—In his attempt to get at N behind you, he punched you in the face and knocked you out.”**
> 
> **—Ending 3 (Death)—**

> **Throw Hongbin in his path**
> 
> **—You threw Hongbin out in front of everyone, figuring Ravi would be less violent towards his friend.**
> 
> **—Hongbin crumpled to the ground in anticipation of getting hit.**
> 
> **—Ravi landed right behind Hongbin, and quickly closed in on you.**
> 
> **—Fight—**
> 
> **—Ending 3 (Death)—**

> **Run behind Joon**
> 
> **—You ran behind Joon and tried to use the crowd as protection.**
> 
> **—Joon: “Stop trying to use me as a shield! I don’t even know why I’m still here.”**
> 
> **—With those words, Joon turned around and left the way everyone had come.**
> 
> **—You turned back to where Ravi was and saw that he had already taken N, Hongbin and Hyuk down and was grappling with Leo.**
> 
> **—You decided to help Leo out.**
> 
> **—Fight—**
> 
> **—Ending 3 (Death)—**

> **Scream out that they’re all your boyfriends**
> 
> **—Continue story—**

You “They have no interest in your sister because they’re all dating me!!”

Everyone stared at you in horror. When Ravi landed he gave you a questioning look.

Hyuk: “Yes. I have a confession. I asked [___] out last night!”

The others turned to Hyuk in confusion.

Hongbin: “What are you talking about?!”

Hyuk: “[___] accepted, but [___]’s dating you too?!”

Realization flickered across Hongbin’s eyes.

Hongbin: “I asked [___] out two days ago!”

In his confusion, Ravi stayed rooted to the spot. Catching on, the others joined in.

Joon: “I’ve been stalking [___] this whole time!”

N: “I fell in love with [___] at first sight!”

Ravi: “You’re… not here for my sister?”

As the others started to bicker to hold up the ruse, Leo snuck behind Ravi and roundhouse kicked him to the ground. While Ravi was disoriented from the blow to his head, Leo pinned him to the ground.

Leo: “Quick, chocolate.”

You scrambled for the chocolate and rushed over to Leo’s side. You shoved the chocolate into Ravi’s mouth and backed off as you waited for him to recover. After a few moment’s Leo released Ravi.

Ravi: “uhg… what the hell…”

Ravi pushed himself to his feet and looked around at everyone. He became embarrassed at the situation and lifted his hands to his face.

Ravi: “This is so embarrassing…”

Hyuk: “You weren’t nearly as bad as N.”

N moved over to Hyuk and chopped him on the neck.

Ravi: “What did he do?”

Hyuk: “He was–

N: “Hush or I might go crazy again.”

N had a sweet smile on his face as he scolded Hyuk.

You: “Thank you, Hyuk. It’s because you played along that we were able to save Ravi.”

N: “Rather than Hyuk, I think it’s because of you, [___].”

N: “Ravi’s always out for blood when it comes to his sister. It was ingenious to distract him that way.”

Joon: “Am I the only one who sees a problem with [___]’s method there?”

Joon: “Anyway, you’ve almost got everyone back now. I think with six of you, it’ll be easy to rescue Ken.”

Joon: “I should probably get back. I’ll be lucky if they don’t kill me for being gone for this long.”

Joon: “N, let me know, ok?”

After exchanging farewells and thank yous, Joon left the group. You continued the search, taking the left path. After wandering around for thirty minutes, there was still no sign of Ken.

Hyuk: “This is getting ridiculous. I feel like we’ve searched this whole place and there’s still no sign…”

N: “He was the first to disappear. Maybe he already left the warehouse?”

You: “But why would he leave and where would he go? The toys seem to be what you all had been looking for.”

N: “This place is kind of creepy. Maybe that’s why he would leave?”

Hongbin: “You’re just saying that, hoping we’ll leave.”

You: “We have to find Ken. I just know he’s still here…. Somewhere.”

N: “Ken! You better show yourself soon!”

As soon as the words left N’s mouth, the box next to him started to shake. It exploded open, Chopper plushies flying everywhere, and Ken crawled out.

Ken: “Speak of the Devil and he will appear!”

Ken: “It’s Ke-ke-ke-KEN! At your service!”

N: “He looks like he’s himself. Let’s go.”

Ken: “Now why would I go anywhere with you? I can dance my pants off right here and have way more fun!

N: “He is not himself. Ravi, fix him.”

Ravi: “Me?! Why me?”

N: “Because you’re closest.”

Ravi: “Oi!! You’re obviously the closest one to him!”

Ken: “Let’s not fight! Let’s have fun instead! By busting some heads!”

Ken: “Chopper SMASH!”

Ken jumped up into the air. Realizing that the situation was quickly getting very dangerous, you realized you had to act.

**—What do you do???—**

> **Pitch an imaginary baseball at Ken while screaming “[___]’s fastball from hell!”**
> 
> **—Ken acted like he’d been hit by the baseball and fell to the ground disoriented.**
> 
> **—You rushed forward and shoved the chocolate into his mouth.**
> 
> **—The chocolate got all over his face in the process, having melted slightly from being in your pocket.**

> **Pitch the last bar of chocolate at him**
> 
> **—The chocolate bar hit Ken in the head.**
> 
> **—He fell to the ground disoriented, but brightened up upon seeing the candy.**
> 
> **—Ken: “Ooooooh! Chocolate! My favorite!**
> 
> **—Ken promptly ate the chocolate, managing to get it all over his face and fingers.**

> **Use Leo as a shield**
> 
> **—You yanked Leo into the front line.**
> 
> **—Having had enough of the ordeal, Leo stepped forward and punched Ken in the face.**
> 
> **—Ken fell to the ground disoriented.**
> 
> **—You took this chance to run forward and shove the chocolate into his mouth.**
> 
> **—The chocolate got all over his face in the process, having melted slightly from being in your pocket.**

> **Shout “Nose goes!”**
> 
> **—You quickly put your finger on your nose.**
> 
> **—The moment Ken landed, he placed his finger on his nose.**
> 
> **—Having had enough of the ordeal, Leo stepped forward and punched Ken in the face.**
> 
> **—Ken fell to the ground disoriented.**
> 
> **—You took this chance to run forward and shove the chocolate into his mouth.**
> 
> **—The chocolate got all over his face in the process, having melted slightly from being in your pocket.**

> **Lunge at Ken**
> 
> **—You took the last chocolate from your pocket and lunged at Ken.**
> 
> **—You collided with him and fell to the ground.**
> 
> **—He didn’t seem to have quite realized what happened and gave you a confused look.**
> 
> **—You took this chance to shove the chocolate into his mouth.**
> 
> **—The chocolate got all over his face in the process, having melted slightly from being in your pocket.**

N: “Now he’s back to normal. Let’s go.”

Ken: “Huh? Just like that? Isn’t that kind of anti-climatic?”

N: “Everything about you is anti-climatic.”

Ken: “If only we hadn’t been on a diet… This never would have happened!”

You: “Why do you say that?”

N: “Ken always has snacks. Always!”

Hongbin: “Especially chocolates. But lately he got serious about losing weight and stopped carrying them.”

Ken: “Fat or crazy… There’s no good trade off when you think about it.”

Ken: “Though I don’t know about you, but I certainly had more fun after I turned than before it!”

Leo: “Wipe that chocolate off your face.”

Ken: “Chocolate? Hiiing~ Looks like it got everywhere…”

N: “Seriously, can we leave now? This place is creepy.”

You: “We’re done here, so I don’t see why not.”

With VIXX once again a whole unit, you left the warehouse. When you got outside, the fog had cleared up and the sun was shining bright in the sky. N turned to you and took your hands.

N: “Thank you so much, [___].”

The others all chirped their thanks after N.

N: “Really, we wouldn’t be standing here without you.”

N: “I wish we could better show our thanks to you right now,”

N: “But unfortunately, we have a comeback in a few days and really need to get back to work.”

You: “Please, don’t worry about thanking me. This was my job.”

You: “Just jump back into the game.”

You: “I know you can do it! VIXX Fighting!”

With that you parted ways. It wasn’t until some weeks later that you met up again….


End file.
